Conversations
by amy76791
Summary: Will and Emma spend the summer getting to know each other all over again.
_Author's Note: I write out my stories by hand; I think I write better that way. This is a story that I wrote at the end of the second season. I found it in an old notebook that was tucked away with a bunch of stuff I was getting rid of. I thought I'd take a chance and post it now._

Conversations

Will sank into the dark leather couch with a sigh. He looked around the warm, comforting room at the expensively framed prints on the walls. With a smile he reached out and grabbed a tattered copy of People magazine and settled in to wait. Trying to suppress a grin he opened the magazine and attempted to distract himself from the conversation he knew was happening behind the heavy wooden door to his left.

Will and Emma had been spending a lot of time together during their summer vacation. She had graciously helped him unpack the boxes she had so carefully organized before his departure for New York. Her presence in his life had been reassuring since he so abruptly returned and attempted to settle back into his apartment in Lima. That night, his first night back at home, they had sat together on his living room floor and making plans for the summer.

Will smiles as he absentmindedly flips through the magazine in his hand and he remembers fondly the sight of Emma sitting on his floor so engrossed in her planning that she was oblivious to the possible messiness associated with her location. He remembers her excited gasps as she created a list of all of the things she wanted to do during their time off in July and August. The list, in Emma's neat penmanship now hangs on Will's fridge, held in place by a magnet from their day trip to Six Flags. Some of the items on that list (picnic, make s'mores) have been neatly crossed off since the list was completed, but others (try ice cream, go to beach) still jump from the page begging to be conquered.

That list, Will thinks, has been the driving force behind his renewed friendship with Emma. It's the backbone of the relationship that they are ever so slowly creating. They aren't dating, not really. But they aren't just friends either, there's more to their relationship than just two buddies hanging out. The potential for something amazing is there and Will is having a wonderful time nurturing that relationship. He smiles to himself as he thinks of Emma's daily morning text….."What should we do today?"

Today's outing was intended to be lunch, followed by a trip to Timothy's Ice Cream Shoppe where Lima's best homemade ice cream was sold. Today, according to Emma's text, was going to be the day that she tried ice cream for the first time in over twenty years and Will was all too happy to be the one to hold her hand as she did.

But a frantic call earlier that steamy July morning from Emma about a flat tire pulled Will from a deep sleep and propelled him to Emma's aid and brought him to his current location….Dr. Shane's waiting room. As he thumbed through the magazine he couldn't help but wonder, somewhat selfishly, if Emma was talking about him. He immediately chastised himself for his errant thoughts and scolded himself for being so arrogant—this therapy session was about Emma, not him.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the heavy wooden door open or the tall brunette leaning causally against the door jamb.

"Will?"

His head popped up at the sound of his name.

"Yes," he responded.

"I'm Dr. Shane," the brunette replied extending her hand. Will stood and gently shook hand.

"Um, hi," he answered. "Is Emma done? I didn't realize….," he trailed off as Dr. Shane gently shook her head.

"No, Emma's not done," she answered with a kind smile. "We were actually wondering if you'd consider joining us for part of the session."

Will stood there, speechless for a moment before answering, "Join you? But isn't this stuff personal? Does Emma want me there?"

Dr. Shane smiled again, "Of course she wants you there. I wouldn't allow it otherwise." She motioned for Will to pass by her and enter her office.

Will walked into the room, his eyes immediately drawn to Emma sitting on the edge of the burgundy couch. She's obviously nervous, her hands are fidgeting with the hem of her white eyelet sundress and her eyes are glued to her lap.

"Hey Em," Will offers as a greeting in the hopes of getting her to meet his gaze. He's nervous himself, feels out of place in her therapy session and he needs some reassurance from the redhead on the couch. He needs to know from his friend that he made the right decision when he followed the psychologist into Emma's private session.

The shy smile on Emma's face as she looks up at him through her bangs calms him immediately and puts him at ease.

"Thanks, Will," she whispers.

"No problem," he whispers back with a wink as he settles into the couch-careful as always to leave a respectful amount of distance between them.

"So, Will, Emma has been telling me about the to-do list that the two of you created." Dr. Shane breaks through the awkwardness that has settled over the room and settles back into her chair to continue the session.

Will looks over at Emma, almost asking for permission to speak in this sacred place, and smiles before answering the doctor. "Yeah, um, the first night I was back in Lima we made a list of all of the things we wanted to do over the summer."

"Sounds like a good idea," agreed the doctor.

"I made one after my divorce," Will continues. "A list of things I wanted to do or could do because I was single."

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," he continued. "My therapist suggested it. I made a list of all of the things that Terri wouldn't let me do."

"Therapist?" Emma questioned, eyes wider than ever.

Will blushed, "Yeah. I, uh, started seeing someone last year. I guess I needed someone to talk to about all of the stuff that was going on in my life. I started seeing her after Sectionals, I guess."

"Oh." Emma flushed at comment and then looked down at her lap and started fidgeting with her dress again.

"What was on your list, Will?" asked Dr. Shane steering the conversation back to safer topics.

"Silly stuff….. eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for dinner, write my own music, go out with the guys to a ball game….."

"It's not silly," Dr. Shane counters." Those were the things that you denied yourself because of the nature of your relationship with your wife."

"Right," agreed Will. "And that's why I suggested making a list to Em." He looked over at Emma who was staring at him with interest. "She denied herself so much because of her OCD. I just wanted her to be able to try some things that she's wanted to do."

Dr. Shane smiled, "Sounds like a great plan to me." She looks over at Emma expectantly. "What did you want to say, Emma?"

Emma offered a shy smile and took a deep breath, "It started out small…movies, coffee. Then we tried going to lunch at the dive, hole in the wall diner that's supposed to have the best burgers in Ohio."

Will smiles broadly and reaches out to pat Emma's knee gently. "I was really proud of her for that one. The food's great there but the place is a little…..lived in."

Emma grins back, obviously proud of herself. "We went with Shannon to karaoke night and she and I sang. I even drank a beer….out of the bottle.

As Emma continues her animated tales of their summer adventures thus far, Dr. Shane watches Will. He's watching Emma and he's smiling too, obviously proud of the redhead sitting next to him as she continues to speak.

"Last weekend we went to Six Flags. I hadn't been to an amusement park since I was about seven. I ate cotton candy and Will dragged me on one of those old wooden roller coasters." The words are pouring from Emma as she recounts for Dr. Shane how she got right back in line once the ride was over.

Dr. Shane smiles as she makes notes in Emma's file. "It sounds like you're having fun," she says as she takes her glasses off and leans back in her chair.

"I am," agrees Emma. "I can't remember the last time I just had fun for the sake of having fun."

"I'm having fun too," adds Will. "I'm glad to be spending time with my best friend. It's fun to watch her let go and forget herself."

Emma blushes at the comment. "It's been a great summer so far. I hate that school has to start again in September."

"Me too," agrees Will. "I'm just glad that I've been able to do for Emma what she's done for me."

"And what's that?" questions the doctor.

Will looks down at his lap, "Emma's always been the person that sees the best in me. She helped me see that teaching, not accounting was my passion and she was the only one who supported me when I wanted to try my luck on Broadway. She's my best friend, really the best friend I've ever had. I'm just glad that I have the opportunity to be that kind of friend for her. I just want to support her."

Dr. Shane smiles at Will, then glances at a clearly emotional Emma, "sounds wonderful."

"After we left last week, we went to Timothy's," Emma shared.

"For ice cream," interjects Dr. Shane.

Emma nods, smiling broadly.

"And…..", prods the doctor looking from Emma to Will who is once again sitting beside her on the couch.

"She ate her whole cone and ended up finishing mine too."

Dr. Shane looks over at a bashful Emma, shock evident on her face as she regards her patient. "You ate Will's ice cream too!"

"He had mint chocolate chip. I just wanted to taste it," Emma shrugs, "I didn't mean to finish it."

Emma watches as Dr. Shane makes a note in her file. "What did you write?" Emma asks curiously.

"Shared food," Dr. Shane replies without looking up from her notes.

"Oh."

Dr. Shane looks up and regards her patient intently. "Just trying the ice cream was a big step for you Emma. You haven't had dairy since you were a child. But sharing food….." she trails off. "That's a big deal for you and your OCD."

Will nods in agreement, obviously not too upset about losing his ice cream cone. He looks over at Emma and smiles at her. She returns the smile, pride evident on her face.

"So tell me more about your week," continues the doctor.

"I've had ice cream every day since then. Every night after dinner Will and I try a new flavor. Last night it was Rocky Road."

"Did you like it?"

"I did, but I think I like Chocolate Chip the best."

"I like Butter Pecan myself," shares Dr. Shane.

"I'm a Rocky Road fan," adds Will.

"You two seem be spending an awful lot of time together," observes the doctor. "What else have you two been up to these days?"

Emma looks over at Will and smiles shyly, "I like spending time with Will. The summer can be long and boring when you are on your own."

Will returns the smile and continues the story. "We went to the mall on Saturday. Emma bought a pair of sneakers."

"Sneakers?" asks the doctor obviously confused.

"She's afraid she's going to get fat," Will jokes. "She's been eating so much more this summer so she's worried about gaining a few pounds."

"My clothes are tight," pouts Emma while Dr. Shane nods in sympathy. "They're the first pair of sneakers I've owned since I was a little girl."

"Anyway," Will continues, "we went for a run Sunday morning."

Dr. Shane's eyes widened in utter shock as she looked from Will to Emma, but she remained silent, letting the story unfold on the couch before her.

"I walked more than I ran," Emma interrupted," but it was fun. I actually enjoyed it."

"You jogged," Will interrupts looking over at Emma. "Don't sell yourself short."

"Have you gone again?"

"We've been meeting every morning since," Emma states proudly.

"She's doing well," Will brags, "she's a natural."

Emma's alone in the waiting room the following week as Dr. Shane welcomes her into the office.

"Where's Will?" asks the doctor.

Will has become a fixture at Emma's therapy sessions and the doctor is surprised to see Emma alone.

"Glee practice," Emma answers as she smoothes the skirt of her dress.

"In the summer?" questions the doctor. "School doesn't start for weeks."

Emma smiles, "The kids wanted to get together. They say it's because they want to get a head start on preparing for Nationals, but I think they just miss each other. They're a great group of kids, but they really don't match. Most of them won't admit that they're friends, but they are and I know that they wouldn't be friends if it weren't for glee."

"And Will," adds the doctor.

"And Will," agrees Emma. "He's done amazing things with those kids."

"So," Dr. Shane moves the conversation to the situation at hand, "how are you, Emma?"

"I'm great. I've had such an amazing vacation so far. I hate that school is going to start in a couple weeks."

"I can understand that. I know that you are enjoying your time with Will."

Emma fidgets with her skirt, "It's been wonderful. I have his undivided attention. I know it sounds selfish, but it's not enough."

"What do you mean?"

Emma sighs, "He's my best friend, the person I feel safest with."

"But?" prompts the doctor.

"But I don't want to *just* be his best friend and I don't know what to do about it. The other day we were making dinner in my kitchen and we had a moment."

"What kind of moment?"

"We were goofing around, singing along to the music and he grabbed my waist and spun me around. When he spun me back around we ended up close, really close and….," Emma trails off.

"And?" prods the doctor.

"And I thought for a minute that he was going to kiss me," Emma takes a deep breath, "I know I wanted him to. But he just pulled away and wouldn't look at me for a while. It was so awkward and I hated it."

Dr. Shane smiles sympathetically as Emma continues, "I've been trying to give him signals. You know, to let him know that I'm ready for more."

"What if he's not?" questions the doctor.

Emma is caught off guard, "Huh?"

"Emma," Dr. Shane begins, "maybe Will's not ready to take your relationship to the next level. He put himself out there once before and you rejected him. You dated and married another man after he told you how he felt about you."

"What if he doesn't love me anymore?" Emma questions, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I think he does. Maybe if you took the lead, let him know how you felt…."

"How do I do that?"

"Talk to him Emma. Tell him how you feel. We both know why your marriage didn't work out. Why it never should have happened. Will doesn't."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way? So much has happened since then."

"You're right. A lot has happened. But if you think about it, a lot more hasn't happened."

"I don't understand," Emma looks perplexed. "What do you mean?"

Dr. Shane leans forward in her chair, "Why didn't you have sex with Carl?"

Emma sighs, "We talked about that. You know why and I know why."

Emma starts gathering her things, the session is almost over and the turn of events has made her uncomfortable.

"Emma," reasons Dr. Shane, "your virginity has more to do with your feelings for Will than your OCD. You married Carl without addressing and dealing with your feelings for Will."

Emma stands, grabbing her purse. Dr. Shane stands with her to walk her to the door.

"You have an opportunity for a fresh start with Will," Dr. Shane reminds her patient. "The question is what are you going to do with it?"

The following Thursday, Dr. Shane isn't surprised to see Will accompanying Emma to her appointment. What does surprise her though is their intertwined hands.

"How are the two of you today?" Dr. Shane offers as she welcomes them into her office.

"Good," replies Will as he takes a seat on the couch.

"Really good," laughs Emma as she sits next to him. There are so close that she is practically in his lap. A big difference from their last visit together notes Dr. Shane.

"So….," begins the doctor gesturing to the pair holding hands. "I'm assuming you two had a talk this week."

"Yes, we did," Emma replies. "I did as you suggested, I talked to Will."

"She told me how she felt," Will interjects. "Then I told her how I felt." He pulls their entwined hands into his lap and smiles at the doctor. "It was a conversation that we should have had a year ago."

"From the looks of it, everything went well," smiles Dr. Shane.

"It was a hard conversation to have," begins Emma, "we talked about Shelby and April and Carl. I told him how upset I was when I found out he was kissing Shelby while he was seeing me."

"And I told her that April and I were just friends, and that the fact that she believed Sue's story hurt. I hated that she felt that she couldn't trust me. We talked about Carl too and how devastating it was to watch her move on."

"How did it feel to get that out in the open?" asks Dr. Shane.

"Honestly, it was the toughest conversation I've ever had. There were some tears, from both of us," Will admits, "but it was cathartic to get all of the feelings out and to lay our cards on the table."

Dr. Shane gestures to their hands, "what conclusion did you reach?"

Emma smiles at Will as she answers the doctor, "I told him that I loved him and I wanted to be with him." She squeezes Will's hand and looks over at Dr. Shane. "I told him about the night in the kitchen; that I had wanted him to kiss me then."

"And….?" prods Dr. Shane.

"I kissed her", grins Will. "It was our first kiss in over a year."

"Then I asked him out," Emma interrupts with a smug smile. "On a date."

Dr. Shane grins obviously very proud of her patient, "that's very forward of you."

"I know. But I wanted to get things moving," grins Emma. "To take control."

The following week Emma arrives at Dr. Shane's office alone. Dr. Shane smiles broadly as Emma settles into her place on the couch.

"Tell me about your date."

"It was wonderful," reminisces Emma. "We had dinner out and went dancing. I got to spend the night in Will's arms."

" Sounds like you had a good time," grins the doctor.

"We closed the place down," Emma adds. "They had to ask us to leave; we were still dancing after the band started packing up."

Emma pauses and looks down at her hands which are neatly folded in her lap. A slight blush creeps over her features as she continues.

"I didn't want the night to end, so when he dropped me off I asked him to come up to my condo."

"Really?" asks Dr. Shane honestly surprised at Emma's forwardness.

"We watched a movie," offers Emma as an explanation, "and fell asleep on the couch. Nothing else happened."

Dr. Shane nods.

"I'm not ready for more yet and Will has been so patient with me. We haven't slept apart since," Emma adds.


End file.
